Venom vs Shadow
Venom vs Shadow 'is ZombieSlayer23's 18th DBX! Description ''Marvel vs Sega! Season 2 Episode 3! Today's mysterious, anti-villain fighters in black are about to heat up the battle.... Who do you want to win? Venom Shadow Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight After one final punch, Venom knocked Spiderman into the ground without any second thoughts. Venom laughed at his fallen foe. Venom: Now, it's dinner time! Venom engulfs Spiderman in a web of black and blood pours through the web, but a mysterious fighter knocked the web off of Spiderman and kicked Venom backwards. Spiderman slumped to the ground, unconscious. Venom regained his footing and glared at his new challenger. Shadow: What do you think you're doing, pal? Venom chuckled to himself. Venom: Is that any of your concern? Well, now that you interrupted me from my supper, you're going to be my appetizer.... Shadow grunted to himself and lifted his fists for battle, Venom doing the same. HERE WE GO! ' DBX Venom instantly launched himself at Shadow, swiping several sets of black webs in Shadow's direction. The hedgehog managed to counter or block the majority of the attacks, but some of the webs stuck to Shadow and glued him into the wall. Venom, landing a massive kick into Shadow's gut, sent the hedgehog crashing through the wall and into the dirt road. Venom tried attacking once more with his webs, but this time Shadow was ready. Shadow busted into the air and flew past all of the webs, reaching Venom in a short amount of time. Shadow grabbed the top of Venom's head and slammed it into the ground. Venom picked himself up without a second thought, but it was too late. Shadow grabbed Venom by the shoulder and flew into the air, ready to crash him into the ground. It wasn't before long when Venom managed to slash his claws right into Shadow's right fist, dropping blood from the air. Venom: ''Mmmm.... Juicy! Shadow instantly dropped Venom from the ground and awaited his destruction. But the brute slammed two webs into the sides of a building, landing safely onto the ground without a scratch. Shadow gritted his teeth and launched himself downwards.... Right into a trap. Venom had made a black entanglement of webs without Shadow realizing it. The hedgehog slammed into the webs and tried to pull himself up. Venom laughed at the sight of the struggling hedgehog. Venom: Baha! Time to die, child! Venom gripped Shadow's head tightly, ready to extract Shadow's blood from his body. Shadow finally managed to free one of his fists from the web and smashed the fist right into Venom's right cheek, sending Venom crashing through the alley. Shadow then freed himself entirely from the web, ready to fight to the death. Venom chuckled to himself and rushed at Shadow like a dog. Shadow flung his foot at Venom, but to no use. Venom countered the attack with a Venom Fang, driving his sharp tooth right into Shadow's neck. Shadow yelled in alarm and pain before thrusting himself downwards, taking Venom along with him. Shadow smashed on top of Venom's chest and started pounding his fist into Venom's face, but once more, to no use. Venom used a Venom Rush to pound his fist right into Shadow's face, launching himself past Shadow and right behind him. As Shadow was launched backwards, Venom managed to catch Shadow by the back of his head and slam him into the ground. Venom: Pointless! Venom quickly disappeared from sight right as Shadow picked himself. Suspense filled the area as Shadow readied his fists, waiting for any sign of movement or any snap of sound.... A lurking shadow appeared right in front of Shadow, giving Shadow the chance to react quickly. As the figure flung his fist at Shadow, the hedgehog smashed his fist right into the extended fist, and an echoing roar flooded the area. Shadow flung his other fist right into Venom's gut, sending the fighter crashing into a garbage shoot. Venom crashed into several trash bags after falling from the shoot. Venom quickly picked himself up, just in time. Shadow was seen, coming right out of the shoot. He slammed his fist downwards, but Venom rolled backwards just in time. Shadow's fist was stuck in the ground, rubble crushed under his fist. Venom took this as his opportunity to finish off the battle. Venom flung several of his black webs at Shadow, engulfing the hedgehog in a mysterious, black substance. Venom: Prepare to die! Venom pulled himself backwards, webs hanging on his hands, attached to the walls. Venom finally released himself and was flung at Shadow with one of his Hyper Combos, Death Bite. Right on time, Shadow blasted from the substance and activated all 7 Chaos Emeralds, revealing Super Shadow. Shadow slammed his fist into Venom's head, stopping the brute from his Hyper Combo. Venom: Im.... What? Shadow avoided a blow from Venom and grabbed the armpit of Venom's right arm, bashing his entire body into the rubble without hesitation. Shadow heard a cracking noise as he twisted the arm backwards, and Venom screeched in pain. Venom, right about to yell in pure rage, was stopped when Shadow snapped his fingers, stopping time at once. Shadow landed a combo of punches and kicks into Venom's gut, and as soon as Shadow snapped his finger once more, time was reversed to normal and a blur of black was visible. The blur, in less than a second, sent serious damage into Venom's gut, launching the brute into the air. Shadow: CHAOS.... Venom screeched in pure rage as Shadow released the burst of energy, the energy coating Venom all over the place. Shadow: BLAST! Venom could only mutter his last screeches before the wave of energy engulfed him completely, leaving nothing but traces of ashes on the screen. Super Shadow returned back to his normal state and scolded at the ashes. Without muttering a single word, Shadow turned and walked away from the shoot. '''DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Shadow! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Marvel vs Sega' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Disney VS Sega